


Gerard and Frank are NOT eyefucking

by quinziggle



Series: stuff I wrote whilst intoxicated [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, What Was I Thinking, drinken shenagins, no drinks aloowed?, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinziggle/pseuds/quinziggle
Summary: Kay so here webgobagain chipolatas <3.(*edit* I'm so sorry for this





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [live_and_let_live](https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_and_let_live/gifts), [Anxious_Little_Hufflepuff_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Little_Hufflepuff_7/gifts), [PopPunkTart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopPunkTart/gifts).



"younknow what you little hose, yoyee really getting on my nerves now"  
"what the hell do you want mikey?" Gerard said, not taking his eyes off Franks face.  
"stop facking eyefuckimg or I'll shank ya I swear"  
"we're not eyefucking" frank mumbled, conyinuing to eyeduck Gerard. "we're... celevraying freedom of friendly eye contact"  
Mikey screamed like he wad spaghetti being throw into abpan of hot water. "You guys suck, I'm off to find ray and braid his hair." then he skulked off, like a sulking skulkimg sulk  
master supreme. it was all very dramatik.  
"hey Gerard"  
"Yes Frnki"  
"You're gay"  
"yeah bby"  
"Let's do the do"  
"nice, u'll bottom*  
"obviously"  
tgen they fuckef on the couch and after waiting g for their beef bayonets to re-stiffem, they resumed fucklimg on the floor this time. Mikey, beikh carried by gabe Saporta in a large sombrero and tutu emsemble, burst in unexpectedly. Everyoome was suddenly screaming. Even Bob. It was quiite sumthin. After bleechin his eyes , mikey continued to be the unicorn princess amd create (conSENSUl!) free unicorn porn for all. twas a beauteous day. by the way no oke can convince me tuat moriarty is truly dead. ill shank ya i swear on me mam (ง'̀-'́)ง ~*

@nyway. baby names for mikeyss child;  
1\. Any Way  
2\. Wrong Way  
3j. rIght Way  
5\. Jeoff  
6 mm bop way  
7\. free Way  
8\. shrek way  
9\. No Wya  
10\. Nor Way  
feel freE to add some.

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEONE NEEDS TO STOP ME

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cas and Dean are NOT eyefucking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538862) by [quinziggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinziggle/pseuds/quinziggle)




End file.
